


Strange

by Yukan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Gen, Percy Goes to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukan/pseuds/Yukan
Summary: The new Hufflepuff was odd, Harry thought. He didn't understand how such an innately kind person could be friends with Slytherins.





	1. How it All Began

**Author's Note:**

> This work is WIP and will be updated very, very slowly. I hope to finish this work by next year but... motivation is lacking. Anyways, if you find this work familiar, it's because I posted this on FFnet before, however, this is the rewrite. The old version is still available on FFnet but I won't be posting it here. Any constructive criticism is welcome, though I do have the liberty to pick and choose which I listen to. Anyways, hope you guys find this interesting! Leave a Kudo or a comment if you did :)

“Percy!”

The Hufflepuff turned around at the call of his name.

“Hey,” Percy paused and greeted the blond that was catching up to him.  Draco Malfoy wasn’t running per se, but he was walking very quickly.

“Glad I caught you. We need to discuss what to do for our Runes project. When are you free to meet up?” Draco started immediately when he reached the Hufflepuff.

The blonde was thankful that he had at least one friend in the Runes class he could work with, what with most of his friends preferring Arithmancy to Runes.

The two of them had met during the summer holidays before the term began for their fifth year. The black-haired teen was very tight-lipped about himself, clamming up when any mention of family came up. No one knew where he came from, the mysterious transfer student that came in during fifth year, managing to pass all his qualifying tests with almost perfect marks.

Draco was proud to admit that he and Percy were close friends, as close as you could get to the reclusive Hufflepuff anyway, since they met before school started.

“I’ll be free Monday or Tuesday afternoons. What about you?” Percy answered.

Draco smirked, pleased. “That’s great. I’m also free during Monday afternoons. We could meet maybe two? After class of course.”

Percy nodded and then waved a hand in farewell as he continued to trudge along the hallway to the Hufflepuff dorms no doubt, considering that it was just after dinner. Draco glanced thoughtfully at the other teen’s retreating back.

All anyone knew about him was that he was American, closed off, and apparently very, very scary when pissed off. The stories that got passed around were varied and often exaggerated, but everyone agreed that the seemingly mild-mannered ‘Puff was not to be trifled with.

Some said that freak accidents like flooding and rain would occur when the other boy got seriously angry. Someone had sworn up and down that he saw Percy controlling water effortlessly, but no one believed him. It was absurd after all. Who would believe that a fifth-year student was capable of such powerful elemental magic?

Only when Percy’s back completely disappeared did Draco allow himself to turn away. The Hufflepuff was the most interesting puzzle now that Potter was revealed for who he really was, and Draco loved solving puzzles. It was why he was so interested in Potter, besides the fact that he needed to avenge his pride of course.

The Slytherin made his way back to his dorms, silently making his way past Blaise and Theo and into his room.

Once inside, he took out his trunk and rummaged around for a piece of parchment and a quill. Luckily enough, the Slytherin dorms were filled with single rooms so Draco had no worry about being disturbed as he began to pen his letter.

_Dear Father,_

_I know that you’d like to hear more about the new student Percy Jackson…_

-0-

Percy slumped down onto his bed and let out a relieved sigh. It was only the first week and already he wanted to drop out. School had never been his thing. It felt stifling to stay in one place too long as if any day now a monster would come by and attack, attracted by his scent.

 Not that he’d encountered any since landing in this world two years go in a body five years younger, but instincts of over a decade were hard to forget. Also, having puberty a second time was, believe it or not, worse than the first time, especially since he knew how his body should have been instead of this awkward gangly phase he had going on.

It took him slightly more than a month before he adjusted to his new body and felt ready to go hunting for some answers. In that time, he spent it running around the city, London he found out from a newspaper, just barely scraping by. The date was also a surprise, but jumping half-way across the world and realising that maybe it wasn’t _his_ world? That took the cake.

Thankfully enough, he did have a few golden drachmas in one of his pockets. However, he only pawned one of them off first, getting enough to get a new set of clothes that were for suited to his new body; the clothes on his back were very baggy since he’d shrunk when he deaged.

The rest of the coins he kept for emergencies only. The rest of the time, he used all the skills he acquired to survive. Living Smelly Gabe had taught him a few useful skills and he made full use of them.

Quickly enough, a year and a half went by and it was nearing March, 1995. Percy had tried all the libraries in London and hadn’t gotten a single hint on how to return home, how he got here or any useful information. All he had, to know that what he remembered actually happened, were the golden drachmas, Riptide, and the scars on his body. Riptide still turned into a sword when uncapped, but it would be practically useless since it couldn’t cut mortals.

Letting out a sigh, Percy rummaged around his bag and pulled out his homework. First week and already he had a bunch of homework. He had to sit through multiple spiels about the importance of his OWLs and getting assigned a bunch of homework in the classes and –

Percy shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. No time for that now. He needed to complete these quick so he could head to the library and make full use of it. Paul would’ve been proud to see how good of a student he was now. But it wasn’t like he could help it. He didn’t want to draw more attention to himself, and not doing his work was a sure-fire way to that.

Resigning himself to boredom, Percy focused and started on his Potions essay.

-0-

_Half a year ago:_

Sighing, Percy pulled his newsboy cap a little lower on his face, obscuring any defining features as he walked along the street. Some policemen were after him for ‘Truancy’ and he’d rather not make it easy for them to find him.

Lost in his thoughts, Percy didn’t realise where he was going and bumped into someone.

“Oof!”

Immediately, he looked up, an apology already on his lips when the other person beat him to it.

“So sorry dear, didn’t see you there!” The warm, motherly tone immediately conjured up images of Sally Jackson and Percy could feel himself getting more homesick by the second. Her brown eyes were gazing at him in concern surrounded by laugh lines. It made him yearn for his own mother.

“I-It’s fine. Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” Percy muttered out. She nodded her head and acceptance and walked away briskly.

Without conscious thought, Percy started to follow the woman. There was something about her…

Before long, he spotted her going into a slightly run-down bar with a sign that named it The Leaky Cauldron. Curiously enough, the people walking by all never seemed to notice the bar. Percy could see their eyes slide over it as if they couldn’t see it. How strange.

A sense of anticipation welled up. This almost seemed like the work of the Mist, or the equivalent over here. Maybe this was where all this world's demigods were hiding. The sudden hope that maybe Percy would find a clue somewhere had him hurrying inside the bar. Just out of the corner of his eye, he could see a flash of the brown dress the woman had worn disappearing behind.

The corridor opened up into a courtyard. He saw the lady standing in front of a brick wall. She took out a stick and proceeded to tap a random code onto the wall.

Percy was dumbfounded, wondering if maybe he had followed a person on meds after all, when the wall suddenly opened up, revealing the entrance to another place. The loud sounds coming from the hole were hard to understand. Not that the words didn’t make sense, but because the words they strung together seemed almost like… a marketplace, for monster parts? Some of them he hadn’t heard of before.

The woman stepped through the hole, and as the hole was about to close, Percy leapt through, stumbling on his landing. The throngs of people milling about nearly sent him tumbling down again, but he straightened up, frantically glancing around, trying to spot the woman, but she had disappeared into the crowd.

No matter, Percy could deal with this. He was fifteen going on twenty. He was an adult. He could do this.

He couldn’t do this.

After almost two years alone with barely any human interaction, the number of people within this place was overwhelming. Percy had managed to stumble to a pillar, slumping down on one side before rubbing his eyes tiredly, trying to stave off the headache he could feel forming.

After a moment, he looked up and scanned the place, his eyes trying to find a safe and hopefully quiet place to get out of the crowd.

Inadvertently, his eyes caught on a storefront. _Ollivanders_ followed by _MAKERS of FINE WANDS SINCE 302 BC._

Looking through the windows showed nobody inside. Intrigued, Percy stepped forward and into the store, curious about the one place no one seemed to want to enter. Plus, wands; Percy was absolutely going to find out what that meant.

He pushed his way into the store, glad to be rid of the crowd. It was almost like stepping into another world entirely; shelves upon shelves of boxes filled with, what he presumed were wands.

“Woah,” Percy breathed, one of his hands reaching out to brush against one of the boxes.

“Don’t–!”

Percy jerked his hand away and glanced at where the voice came from. An elderly man with pale silvery eyes had appeared from the back. His eyes were wide as he stared at the teenager.

“You…” He pauses, eyes wide as he regards Percy. Eventually, his face relaxed into a half smile. “How curious, that someone like you would appear here.”

Percy hunched his shoulders in a defensive position, one hand already clutching at riptide in his pocket. “Do I know you?”

The elderly man chuckles. “No, I suppose not, but I knew someone like you. He was a very mysterious boy, full of ambition and anger. Greatness would be easy for him to achieve.”

“Like me? Who?” Percy asked. He had his suspicions but…

“A young man full of potential, but enough of him, you need to find yourself a wand, yes?” Ollivander answered, his silvery eyes glancing at Percy’s face then at the tense hand in his pocket. Unwillingly, the teenager relaxed, his eyes still narrowed suspiciously.

“Wand? I didn’t come here to buy anything,” Percy added, “I don’t have the money to afford it anyway.” This wasn’t a lie, per se, since he needed to save as much as he could as no one would be willing to hire a fifteen-year-old with no guardian and no papers, no matter how hardworking.

“No matter, I find myself in need of a helper recently. You could pay me back by working for me, at least until school starts,” The old man offered.

Percy was immediately suspicious at the offer. Then the latter part of the sentence registered and he was even more surprised. “School?”

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course! Don’t tell me that you were planning on leaving without getting a magical education?”

‘Magic? Wands? Witchcraft? What in Hades was going on?’ Percy screamed inwardly. On the surface, he schooled his expression into a neutral expression. “I’m not too sure I would be attending. I didn’t even apply.”

The elderly man just smiled knowingly. “So would you like to work for me? I promise that no harm will befall you as long as you are within my care.”

Percy considered his options. On one hand, he really wanted to find out more, and working for this man would certainly open up opportunities to pry information out of him. On the other… Percy had learned, over the year and a half that people shouldn’t be trusted so easily, especially when such a good offer was being made.

“What’s the catch?” The teen asked.

“No catch. I just want to help a boy that reminded me so much of another I couldn’t help.”

Percy scrutinised the other for another minute before nodding sharply. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t defend himself so he’d take it. “Alright.”

The man clapped his hands in delight. “Splendid! Now, introductions are in order. I’m Ollivander, the best wandmaker in the whole of Britain. And you, Perseus Jackson, will be my next apprentice.”


	2. C02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops sorry guys for the long ass wait. This work is an WIP and I just haven't really been having the feels lately since I went traipsing around in other fandoms. I'm still working on it, with half of C03 having been written so this work has not been abandoned, at all. Things might just... take a while to update.

C02:

After a stunned moment, Percy reeled back in shock, his hand automatically taking out Riptide and uncapping it, letting the celestial bronze sword shimmer in the light. Only monsters knew his name before he introduced himself, and even with not a single glimpse of them for the past year and a half, this was still strange enough that Percy immediately became wary.

“How do you know my name?” The son of Poseidon demanded, one hand holding his sword aloft, the other ready to deploy his shield.

Ollivander swiftly put his hands up in surrender, but his eyes gleamed with amusement. “Settle down boy, I told you that I’d met one of your kind before right?”

“My kind?”

Ollivander grinned. “Demigods, half-bloods, however you want to name it, I’ve heard of it. Did you think you’d be the only one who made it here?”

Percy narrowed his eyes, hefting his sword a bit more threateningly. “I’m not in the mood for games. Now explain.”

Ollivander merely grinned. “Then do you accept my offer?”

Something smelled fishy, but Percy wanted answers, and this was the first clue he had since he landed here. And Percy would never have been able to stomach killing a mortal anyway. A mortal… Wait, how was – “You can see Riptide?”

“The sword you mean? But yes. Magic does tend to open your eyes to all kinds of possibilities,” He replied.

That was… surprising. Magic, huh? That would explain the wands, and the ‘monster parts’ he was hearing about just now. This changed things. Percy looked up, determination burning in his eyes as he sheathed Riptide. “I’ll accept your offer, as long as you tell me everything you know.”

Ollivander grinned. “I’ll do you one better. How about I sign you up for a school? You’ll learn everything you need to know there. And their library is one of the best in the world.”

Percy blinked at the rapid-fire information. A school? “But I can’t do magic.”

“Are you sure? Godly blood does tend to allow for certain… talents to develop.” Here, Ollivander smirked and flourished his wand, allowing a shower of sparkles to shoot from it. “Now you try.”

Hesitantly, Percy recapped Riptide and slid it into his pocket before reaching for the piece of wood. How could he do magic? His whole life, there wasn’t really anything – “Woah!”

The blue sparkles that shot out were a lot weaker than Ollivander’s, barely even showing up, but they were there, evidence of his magic.

“Looks like you have magic after all. Now, all we need to do is find you a wand…” His voice trailed off as he searched through his boxes.

“Not this one, or this. Maybe this…? No, Ah ha!” The old man finally decided on a box and pulled it out. Nestled inside was an inconspicuous black wand. But if you looked closely, there was a smattering of blue glitter-like veins running down one side.

 “Cedar and Phoenix feather, an unusual combination. Both have hidden depths that take time to develop. Let’s see if they will accept you as the master.”

Percy reached out a hand and grasped the handle, lifting it up and, copying Ollivander, gave it a flourish. Blue sparks shot into the air, so much that they covered the whole ceiling.  A breeze was suddenly felt and Percy could smell the sea. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend he was back at Long Island beach.

Then, it all faded and Percy opened his eyes back in the store. “That was…”

Ollivander was looking at him over the rim of his glasses. “Curious, so curious that that would be the reaction to your wand... I wonder… Scents are a bit harder to come by. I wonder if it has anything to do with your blood, how fascinating.”

Percy couldn’t help but feel a bit unnerved at Ollivander’s scrutiny but it passed in a moment. “Come along now. Since you’ve agreed to my conditions, then you will be living with me, as my assistant for the rest of the summer and subsequent ones as well.”

They moved through the back door that Percy had never noticed before. Inside was a spacious living room furnished with a small couch and an armchair. In total, there were three doors; two doors directly opposite the door that led to the sop, and one that was on the left. The wood panelling on the floor was covered partially by a plush rug, and the two of them crossed the living room to the right door on the opposite side.

“This will be your room for the duration of your stay. You are permitted only one pet at all times. I don’t really have many rules so you can do what you want.”

Ollivander opened the door up to a small room. Inside were a single bed, a desk and a cupboard. There wasn’t much but Percy had lived on even less.

“Make yourself at home. I’ll go put on some tea.”

After Ollivander had left the room, the son of Poseidon slowly walked over to the bed, taking in what was going to be his living conditions for at least the rest of the summer. He didn’t have much on him, considering he needed to move around a lot. He dumped the duffel bag he brought along onto the desk and started to unpack.

In the silence, all his doubts from before came back. What if this old man was actually lying to him? What if he was making the wrong decision? What if he could never go home? What if there was no home and he had dreamed it all up?

The methodological movements of unpacking grounded him, just a little, as he lost himself in his thoughts, ugly though they were. Unwittingly, tears stung the back of his eyes. He hadn’t cried in over a year, not since he found out his home wasn’t there and there wasn’t anyone waiting for him here; that he had been sent to an entirely new world.

Soon enough, he had already finished unpacking. The few remaining Drachmas he had, he had hidden them in the drawer under his clothes, all two sets of them. Not much, but he couldn’t really drag around a whole wardrobe, right?

With a tired sigh, Percy flopped onto his new bed. Even in his sweaty clothes, the bed felt heavenly. It had been a while since he actually slept on something so soft. However, after a few minutes of relaxing, he had to get up as his instincts demanded he bathed before being able to fully abscond to sleep.

A quick look outside brought no one to sight. Curious, Percy took a step out, cautiously looking for Ollivander but finding no trace of him. Where did he…?

Voices coming from the door that led to the shop drew Percy over.

“…need a spare. How can you not be able to sell me another wand?” A male voice echoed through the door. Just from tone alone, Percy could tell he was a spoiled brat, just like his school bullies before.

“Very sorry Mr Malfoy, but my wands are unique to every person. They do not take kindly to sharing a wizard. Nor will another wand fit you as well,” Ollivander’s voice was clear. So that’s where the old man had disappeared to. Tea wouldn’t have taken this long to make.

“I need it. Any wand that works will do! I’ll pay you however much you want; just name your price!”

Percy peeked out from the back door, the movement drawing all eyes to him. There was a guy with platinum blond hair and a narrow face. The tilt of his chin was haughty, even as he was practically begging Ollivander for a new wand. His clothes, odd-looking as they were, looked to be of fine material, or at least, better than anything Percy had ever owned.

Grey eyes flickered over to him, and Percy startled. There was just a moment of raw desperation etched into every feature before it smoothed over into a blank mask. “… And who might you be?”

The son of Poseidon observed the other teen for a moment before stepping forward and extending his hand. “Percy Jackson.”

 There was an awkward pause, wherein the blond looked haughtily at his outstretched palm before he deigned to shake it. “Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You might have heard of me.”

If there was one thing Percy hated, it was bullies, and this boy acted like one. “I haven’t heard. Are you supposed to be famous or something?”

There was a sense of satisfaction when Percy saw a glimpse of surprise in those grey eyes. The blond merely sniffed and ignored the question, turning back to Ollivander. “Do you let in any riff-raff you can find off the streets now, Ollivander? Might want to be careful you don’t get bitten.”

Percy felt anger surge through him at the blond’s obvious dismissal. His attitude reminded him of Ares, arrogant and disdainful, but without the power to back it up. At least Ares was a god, this _boy_ was nothing so powerful. And Percy had won against the god.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to leave now, Mr Malfoy. I cannot sell a wand to people who do not respect my new apprentice,” The mild tone Ollivander said this in belied the steel beneath it.

Almost immediately, the blond’s eyebrows pinched together as his eyes darted between the two of them. “Apprentice…? When did you get an apprentice, Ollivander?”

The old man sniffed. “I don’t see how that’s your concern.”

Percy looked between the two and shifted on his feet, feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny from the platinum blond.

“Hmm… I see,” Draco replied, a glimmer of curiosity now shining in his eyes, but he quickly looked away. “Fine, I see that I’m getting nowhere over here. I’ll come back another time, and maybe you could be… persuaded.”

With that said, he spun on his heel and left, his robe flapping dramatically behind him. Ollivander sighed and shook his head as he watched the blond strut out his door. “A pity, such a pity. And he could’ve been great.”

Percy perked up at that. “Who was he? Seemed like an asshole.”

Ollivander glanced at the boy he took in. “He could’ve been great that boy, but he has made his own choices and they have their consequences. I cannot help but lament the man he could’ve become.”

“What do you mean? That boy had some destiny or something?” Percy was suddenly reminded of his own prophecy and how it ended. Not well for him at least.

“No, nothing so serious, but his wand was one of the most contradictory wands I have ever sold, and the person who wields it, is destined to play an important role in the time to come,” Ollivander replied, eyes distant as he reminisced. “I can only pray he does not make the wrong decisions.”

There was a moment of silence before the old man clapped his hands once and said, “Enough of that. Sorry to have kept you waiting. The tea’s ready, and you have a lot of catching up to do if you’re going to be in Hogwarts this year, especially if you’re going to start in the fifth year. You’re fifteen yes?”

Without waiting for a reply, the man swept past Percy into the back and started pouring the tea into cups. “We have much to discuss, many things to buy. I’ll send an owl later today and get you admitted. They’ll send the booklist later in the year, so for now, you can start to read through years one through four to get acquainted with what you need to know. I’ll even teach you Arithmancy and Divination if you want, along with Runes and Transfiguration. I’m not up to par with the rest so you’ll have to catch up even more during classes. And –“

The man continued to speak while Percy sipped his tea and listened. There was a lot he needed to do.


End file.
